Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Hitsujiko
Summary: Écrite pour rectifier la fin de la fic L'iversse du désespoir ces deux fic ne se suivent pas. Axé cette fois sur le couple Kagome Inu, je vous laisse lire en paix. Oneshot


Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tout ira très bien

Par un matin de printemps, une jeune fille se réveilla doucement. Déjà 9h du matin et elle était en retard. Elle s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle pu, en passant dans la cuisine, elle vit sa mère et son grand-père. Elle entendit crier derrière, elle mais la jeune fille était trop pressée, sans prendre de petit déjeuné, elle fila vers son école.

Pendant ce temps dans l'air Sengôku, un hanyo marchait l'esprit quelque peu perturber. Laissant, derrière lui, quelques traces de pas dans les dernières neiges de l'hiver, il continuait de marcher d'un coter et de l'autre. Kagome avait pourtant dis qu'elle reviendrait dès que possible mais c'était long. De plus, il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Inuyasha se dirigea vers le puits. Tout était confus dans sa tête mais il savait qu'elle serait arranger les choses. Elle l'avait toujours fait.

En arrivant de l'autre coté du puits, il ne trouva pas Kagome dans la chambre de cette dernière. Cependant, il s'y trouvait une autre personne qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. La personne regarda Inuyasha dans les yeux et lui sourit gentiment puis se retira de la pièce. Le hanyo n'étant pas certain de ce que tout cela pouvais signifier. Puisque Kagome n'était pas là, il pourrait en profité. Il s'allongea sur le lit de cette dernière et fixa le plafond puis s'endormi épuiser.

Au collège, le temps paraissait interminable pour les étudiants de tout niveau. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, tout le monde s'empressa vers la sorti. Non seulement cette cloche annonçait la fin de la journée mais aussi de l'année scolaire. Après avoir souhaité de bonne vacance à tous ses amis, elle finit par rentrer chez elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Inuyasha dormir sans gêne dans son lit. La jeune miko ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'Inuyasha était plutôt beau lorsqu'il restait calme. À cette pensée, elle rougit. Au même moment, le mi-démon, mi-humain se réveilla et remarqua le teint légèrement "tomate" de l'être cher à son cœur.

3 ans avaient passé, depuis la destruction de Naraku. La perle de shikon n'avais pas été utilisé. De se fait Kagome en était toujours la protectrice. Miroku avait tenu sa promesse envers Sango et avaient fini par se marier. Shippo était devenu le gardien du village ou résidait Miroku et Sango. Kagome avait maintenant 18 ans mais continuait néanmoins à rendre visite régulièrement à ses amis. De plus, il y avait Lui. Inuyasha.

Le hanyo se leva et alla voir l'humaine, de son kimono rouge feu, il en sortit un petit bouquet de fleur cueillis avec soins. Il les tendit timidement vers Kagome. Celle-ci les pris avec grand plaisir. Le hanyo se rapprocha doucement de celle qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Il avait effectivement compris. Il la prit dans ses bras et les quelques mots qu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille firent batte le cœur de la jeune fille comme jamais. _"Reste avec moi…pour toujours. "_ Kagome et Inuyasha avaient le cœur enfler et soulager. Comme toute réponse, Kagome déposa un doux baiser sur la bouche de celui qui était désormais son fiancer.

Un an après, la date du jour blanc, on pouvait entendre les cloches de l'église sonner. Miroku, Sango, Shippo avaient réussi à traverser le puits, pour la première fois, ils voyaient le monde de Kagome. Kagome était ravissante comme toujours, elle avait même réussi à faire porter à son mari un costume légèrement différent de son kimono rouge.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'église on pouvait voir dans le ciel deux personne qui se tenait la main. L'un démon et l'autre humaine. Tous deux regardèrent les nouveaux mariés. Le grand démon chuchota quelques mots à sa femme. Puis se transformèrent en petites bulles légères dans le ciel. Ricanantes, les petites bulles descendirent frôler quelques secondes les nouveaux mariés.

Puis les petites bulles finirent par retourné avec le ciel. Cet instant ne dura pas plus d'une minute mais Kagome était sur d'avoir entendu une voie provenir de ses bulles.

_" Prend soit de lui et merci pour tout. Toi Inuyasha, prend soin d'elle…"_ puis les voies s'éloignèrent avant de prononcé quelques derniers mots. _" Bonne chance à vous tous"_

Sur ses mots le hanyo et la miko chuchotèrent eux aussi quelques choses.

"Merci" 

Sur ce Inuyasha, regarda Kagome lui dit doucement pour elle seule.

"Je t'aime" FIN 7/ 02/ 05 

L'année scolaire japonaise s'étend d'avril à mars. Voilà pourquoi c'est encore le printemps.


End file.
